Pantora
by thkq1997
Summary: Years after order 66, Two servants of the Empire finally reunited [ One-Shot ][Chopper's story]


**Pantora**

**A/N: My first actual try at writing romance story, please be kind, anyway sorry for my bad grammar and please enjoy although you will get annoyed by the grammars errors, sorry for this**

**Everyone I know is doing this so, I do not own Star Wars and its characters, I do not own an American's citizenship and I only own a bike, a English decree level 2 and a Laptop, and my cloths, so enjoy, I do not own you too.**

It was cold outside, for Orto Plutonia, it was just a normal night here, only the warmth of the Republic's outpost keeping them from freeze to death, yet when they arrived here, there was already death waiting for them, among his dead comrades lying all over the floor of warm Outpost.

After what he seen today, he thought he would be fighting droids, and takes their fingers for his enjoyment, yet there is no droid, just some very intelligent beings greeting him with a sharp stick aim at him.

The night were rough on Chopper, the scarred soldier of the 501st, with memories of his comrades, death everywhere in his mind and in his sleep, lifeless eyes of his brothers starring directly at him, here on this cursed snow planet, his mind were not followed him, what happened at Christophsis really had the effect on him.

Even brothers can turn to betray each others.

Then he shifted his mind to his squad, yes Slick's squad now his squad, but how many are left?, all the familiar name were gone, with one blink of an eye Sketch were gone, then sometime later, here on the Orto Plutonia, Puch was gone with a sphere on his chest.

Nothing Chopper can do but only held them dearly in his twisted mind of full of vengeances and hatred, nothing but dark thoughts of the war, then he found himself standing up, and leaving his bunk to take a walk in the outpost.

She stayed awake for at least an hour now, her mission here was a success, getting peace with the Talz, but with great cost of life because of the foolishness of a man who called himself chairman, the leader of her people.

Only to be removed by his own people.

The last thing Pantoran wanted is another war raging on their home moon, they been thought so much, today she save Pantora from running head first into a meaningless war with the Talz only to gain control of nothing but a giant snowball in the galaxy, she sighed, but only along with satisfaction of her action soothing her, with the visions of death haunted her mind, she can't just get those images out of her head.

People her age in the galaxy worrying about their normal life rather than busy with a ongoing war that holds no profit, Riyo definition of ''normal'' is drown herself in a pile of senate's paperwork and work her head out for the peace negotiations that would eventually failed.

This was her first successful mission to be say at least, but she couldn't prevent others from happening, wars took life and leaves families apart, she failed, that means life will be lost in her favor.

It's warm in her quarter, but inside her only cold thoughts of the wars raging on, she decided to do something about it.

Gazing outside the window of the outpost, he sighed, this was better than facing the grey wall in his bunk, let the snow gone by with the strong wind, he wished he could send his pain along with the wind, a wish that sound so foolish but it worth to wish for, he in pain of losing his brothers, his family, toying with his finger necklace, he took a look at it, and hold it tight, the droids always own him something since that day on Geonosis, where he lost his first brother, and the scars and the eyes, the droids will always own something to him, and he wanted to take it back, and he will do it until the very day he died.

Then he notice a sphere flying past the window, one of the Talz's weapon, lost in the wind of the aftermath, then it's make him wonder who is his owner, he let his eyes followed it, until his gaze landed on another figure also concentrate of the nothingness outside the window.

Her yellow eyes were sparkling under the moon light, but he notices something in her eyes, they was filled with worries and fears, she just standing there, hand folded against her chest, and then when she turn around, she was met by his honey brown eyes.

Riyo decided to take a walk to sooth her mind, then something draw her here, on the bridge of the outpost, the landscape outside did made some of her worries go away although it just snow and howling wind, she let her thoughts sliding along with the landscape only to be returned with a flash of memories, of death that surround her, only to see visions of the chairman had shouted at her at this very room earlier in the day, he was here no longer, but his words still clinging to her.

Looking at the sight, she can see her home, her now peaceful moon, but she can't still hold back the sadness in her eyes, she misses her family back home, her clan, but the works still surround her, making her felt guilty, lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice a pair of eyes is looking at her.

Then she finally met him, the scared trooper of the 501st.

She felt a her spine chill right when she saw his face and his pair of eyes, he was like something coming out from her nightmares as a child, but she notice his eyes were immediately filled with sorrow and pain when he saw her reaction, his brown eyes only shine under her home moon's light but only to look at her in apology, he turned to leave, and putting his helmet on and decided to hide under it to cover his face.

''Trooper, wait'' He suddenly heard a voice coming from his back, where her pair of yellow eyes met with his helmet's visor.

''I'm sorry I have scared you Ma'am, but what do you need?'' He can't believed he is being polite, although he is always aggressive in the battlefield, but with her, he feel some strange tingle in his spine, her eyes looking directly at him, studying him with curiosity.

''What happened to you, trooper?'' She said with sympathy in her voice.

Chopper tries to turn away, but it would be rude, and the answer was too painful to speak of, but he found her gaze soothing the painful memories of his comrades.

''It was the droids, Ma'am'' The answer slipped out of his lips.

''I'm sorry, can you let me see your face, trooper? '' She said with a hand on his shoulder, with pleading in her eyes and curiosity in her voice, and Chopper was stunned to hear that, who would like to see a face like this, a face of a monster, a nightmare, but she wanted to see it, why?

''You saw my face before, you scared, why do want to see it again, Ma'am?'' with a hint of anger, he said with the thought she would use this and use his face for a good laugh, to torment him.

''Because I want to speak with you like a normal people would, without the helmet, it's only two of us here, why do need to wore it anyway?''.

He sighed, and looks around, only her bright eyes and his helmet staring at each other, under the moonlight with her hand on his shoulder.

Then he decided to take the risk and pull of his helmet to let his eyes met her gaze.

She flinched a bit when he reveal his face, a face that twisted with scars of the raging war, a face that can made you go without sleep for days of horrors, but one things does stand out, is his brown eyes that keeping her from taking her hand off his face, she unknowingly put her hand on his face where his scars rest permanently, she looks at him directly in the eyes, with some sympathy on her own.

''You don't look scary to me, trooper?''

''Can I ask why, Ma'am?''

''Because those scars is your burden, it's not your fault you have it, it was the war that makes you have them, you not the only one who have scars, we all do, but not physically, but mentally, you have both, I can see it in your eyes, and I'm sorry for what you've been through''

Chopper was in shock, shock because there is someone who sympathized with his scars, and comfort him, the first time in his short live, he felt something else tickling in his mind, beside the hatred for the droids, this is new to him, too new.

Then he notices her yellow eyes, fill with sadness and sorrow.

''Why are you look so sad, Ma'am?''

She notice the worries in his voice in his attempt to comfort her back, she took his warm aura and the comfort in his eyes, sighed.

''It's nothing, I'm just tired, that's all'' He knows she is lying but he doesn't want to press her felling any longer, then he offers her a hand and said:

''Can I escort you back to your quarter? Ma'am? ''

''Of course, thank you trooper, it's getting late''

And they walk side by side, only silence but they trade their warmth with each other along the way to Riyo's quarter, with a smile on their faces, but they only held the felling to their owns, and bow goodbye to each other, that night Riyo drifted into sleep easier with the visions of the trooper attempt at comforting, at least he still tries, and for Chopper, he let his mind soothing with the her yellow eyes gazing at him in his mind, they both smiled.

And they going on their own path again, she's back on the senate, working on with peace, he's back to the battlefield, working on with the war, they go separate ways, but only with one thing in common.

They would bring peace to this galaxy.

Then Chopper found himself in the steps of the Jedi Temple, in front of him were Anakin Skywalker, leading his brothers to combat, he knew the Jedi are traitors to the Republic, to the galaxy, he would bring peace, but he was wrong, too wrong.

He stood there in silence, looking at the place where the battle has took place, a combination of dead Jedi and clone trooper, the place take the smell of death itself, Chopper wanted to look away, but too stunned to do it, only when Rex pulled him out and bring his face to him, Rex shook his head, and he can watch in horror in his eyes behind the visor.

Chopper did fire on the Jedi, but he didn't expect to kill the younglings, to kill a Jedi who didn't even know how to walk, or even wielding a light saber, but he saw the great Chosen One cut them down one by one, why? He thought the older ones would be the targets.

When he ready to set the pile of body in fire to made them disappear from this galaxy, he can see the eyes of the young Jedi and younglings looking at him in horror, not because of his face, but his action, he just want to end this quickly, he lifted the fire, and stared blankly at it, mixed with the sound of the fading scream, blaster fire, and the humming of the last light saber wielders.

Then the years went by, to his burden, one by one, his brother were gone, Rex was nowhere to be found, Cody was gone when he's in Ryloth, and his comrades, were lifeless and drunks, he sometime heard rumors that there is brothers who committed suicide to end their suffering.

Suffer is the term that Chopper familiarized with, when he too, suffer from the crimes he's done, when he see Bly's corpse lying in the courtyard of his barrack with a blaster's mark on his head, he eyes went cold, and he stayed away from the whisperings from his fellow ''Stormtrooper''.

Then he's been reassigned to a new battalion, his mission was to ''protect'' the citizen of Coruscant, in his point of view, is more like raging fear among them, when he saw their eyes look at him in horror once again, not by his face or his scar, but by his helmet, the helmet of the Stormtropper.

Then she came stumbling into his life once again, when they walk the hallway of once the Republic's senate, the woman he spook to when they on that outpost, she still look the same, but her yellow eyes were now fill with sadness and fear, there are fears in her eyes now, as she look at him in disgust, he can only held his head down and walk pass her, he know the reason why.

They both now servants to the new Empire, and she's not here for senate anymore, but here as the representative of her moon, to submit to the Empire

He still remember what she said to him for comfort, she's not scare of him, but now, he think she would, a feeling has long been forgotten by the fog of Order 66 and Order 37, he's now just another stormtrooper in this Galaxy, bringing fresh tears and burdens to its peoples.

''Sergeant Dek, capture this woman, she is declare a traitor and need to be capture and execute on sight'' Chopper's captain of the guard said to his sergeant.

''Sir Yes sir'' and the blue hologram of the target appear to his comrade palm's com.

It was the woman who he held his feeling for; she is now his prey to kill.

''Her name is Riyo Chuchi, Pantorian, kill on sight'' His captain continue.

''It will be done sir'' Dek replied.

With mix feelings, anger and confusion, Chopper wanted what have she done to declare herself a traitor to the Empire, he wanted to know, when they found her on the corner of the hallway, the surprised look on her face when she saw the trooper looking at her and anger and disgust when they pointed those blaster in the direction of her.

She was doomed.

When they on the search of looking for her, he tap into his helmet and onto the Holonet, he found something that could solved his problem, her people has rebelled against the Empire's grasp when the Resistance blow up one of Imperial's outpost station there and he figure the rest out.

They wanted to kill Riyo Chuchi to make an example for her people, they wanted him to kill the once senator of Pantora, now corner like a rat in the trap, and they wanted to kill his love.

He confess it, he loves her.

''Ready'' Dek said and his men aiming at her, ready to finish this off, but one thing they didn't know.

Chopper ready his rifle, a DC-15A and aimed, and the Sergeant was ready to tell his men to fire, when blaster bolt was coming out from behind the group of Stormtrooper.

Three men went down instantly and only his Sergeant staring at him in horror, telling not to shoot, they are brothers after all, they are his family, don't betray it, but Chopper knew, that his family died a long time ago, when that cursed order came, when they force him to conduct evil upon the citizen he once swore to protect and he shouted in their com-ling:

''You are not my brother!'' and shot, killed his squad second in command.

And Chopper only knell down, Blaster hanging on his finger, and he cried silently under his helmet, head down, let the memories of his old brothers flashing in his mind, they were so lucky that didn't survived long enough to see the galaxy today, why him that had survived, he wanted to die every moment he still lived under this Empire.

And then he notice her approached him, kneeling by him and with comfort in her eyes, she reach out her hands and slowly pull of his helmet, and throw it to the side.

And lifted his face up, to look at the brown eyes once comfort her in that snow planet, and she notice the scars that she touched, she knows who this is, who still remembered after all these long suffering year.

And with a moment of silence, the two eyes meet, and Riyo slowly press her lips against his, freeing him from his burden, from all his pain and suffering, she was here once again, comforting him like she did once, and she never got the chance to knew his name, now the name of the man who saved her life.

And with a hand, she stand up, and offer it to him, and with pleading in her eyes, and love in her voices, she wanted nothing more to free this man, to free the man she loves.

''Come with me, Trooper''

And Chopper head shot up, and look at her with hope in her eyes, and he took her warm hand in his, and he quietly whispered his name to her.

''Chopper, Riyo..''

And they left, leaving the capital of evil and into the future ahead, to Pantora, her home, Riyo is now Chopper's family, and he was happy, happy that someone truly cares for him, truly loves him, he would live on with his memories of his brothers in him.

He would live for them.

He would live for his fallen brothers.


End file.
